Ohne dich
by Gillette-x
Summary: Por que sin ti ¿Qué sería de mi vida? Sin ti, ¿Qué sería? PeetaxKatniss


_Bien, no puedo decir mucho de este fic, porque la verdad es que no es uno de mis mejores y... ehm... lo escribi solo para sacarme de encima mi obsesion con Katniss y Peeta... ay, dios, que hermosa pareja... en fin, el titulo es Ohne dich por la cancion de Rammstein, pero la verdad es que el fic no tiene nada que ver con ella, es solo que cada vez que la escucho por alguna razon me recuerda a la susodicha pareja._

_Espero que les guste de todas maneras! (=_

_Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohne Dich<strong>

**·**

**·**

_La revolución, los juegos del hambre, la pérdida de tu hermana, todo ha dejado en tu alma heridas mas fuertes que las quemaduras de tu cuerpo. Tu, mi perfecta, mi hermosa chica en llamas. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento sigo viendo en tus ojos grises aquella chispa ardiente de fuego inquebrantable. Sin él, ¿Qué sería de mi vida? Sin ti, ¿Qué sería?_

Te veo cruzar el umbral de la puerta y finjo pulir con indiferencia las puntas de mis flechas. No quiero que sea tan obvio que te estaba esperando. Dejas el pan sobre la mesa y me miras durante un rato antes de acercarte a mi y plantar un beso en mi frente.

_ ¿Estás aquí para acabarme, cariño?_ me preguntas hincándote junto a mi silla. Te sonrío, dejo mis flechas a un lado y paso mis brazos por tu cuello.

Siento el ritmo de tu corazón acelerarse, como siempre que me tienes tan cerca, beso tus labios. Mis dedos se aferran con fuerza a las ondas de tu cabello. Te necesito. Tus brazos me rodean la cintura con infinito amor. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda como cada vez que pienso en lo indispensable que eres para mi.

Sin ti no puedo soportarme a mi misma, sin ti vuelvo a mi oscuro quebranto. A mi hermana, a las víctimas que veo cada noche en mis pesadillas. Sin ti cualquier cosa es oscura.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_Me necesitas, por primera vez me necesitas. Tú, siempre tan indiferente, fría como hielo, dura como una roca en medio del mar. Tú, que me sumes en una oscuridad total, pero sin la cual no puedo vivir. Tú, que le quitas la luz al día, pero sin tu aliento no puedo respirar._

Tu piel está húmeda y tu cuerpo caliente. Puedo oler el leve aroma de pan recién horneado en tu piel. Te beso con vehemencia. Sin ti ya no tengo nada, sin ti…

El éxtasis invade mi cuerpo y ahogo un grito en tu hombro. Me aferro a ti jadeando y te escucho gemir con infinito placer. Pasan unos segundos en absoluto silencio, finalmente te relajas y echándote a mi lado intentas regular tu respiración. Te doy la espalda para dormir. Detesto dormir. Volver a soñar, si bien se que cuando despierte tu estarás a mi lado, que podré arrullarme en tus brazos.

_ Katniss…_ susurras casi inaudiblemente como si pensaras que estoy dormida. Sabes bien que no lo estoy.

_ ¿Si?_ el silencio de tu duda invade el cuarto.

_ Ven aquí…_ musitas. Como la primera vez que me pediste que te abrazara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me doy la vuelta y apoyo mi cabeza en tu corazón. Late con fuerza, siento como si ese ritmo fuese una nana. Un estrujón se siente en mi corazón, recordando la nana que le canté a Rue antes de que soltara su último aliento.

_ ¿Crees que ahora podremos dormir sin tener pesadillas?_ suelto una risa sarcástica ante tu broma._ Katniss, te amo.

Asiento levemente y cierro los ojos. Soy seca y lo sabes, pero para ti es suficiente tenerme ahí contigo. Mis pensamientos divagan hasta lo alto mientras tu te vas quedando dormido. Luz de mi vida, mi esperanza, si supieras lo mucho que yo te amo a ti. Si pudieras ver dentro de mi corazón encontrarías que mi amor por ti rebasa cualquier herida, cualquier recuerdo, cualquier guerra. Y entonces de verdad me asustaría, entonces de verdad me sentiría vulnerable y desprotegida. Porque me tienes en tus manos, porque para mi solo existes tu.

Tú, que me has sumido en una guerra de emociones insoportables, pero sin la cual no encuentro la fuerza para seguir viviendo. Tú, que me has encerrado de tantas maneras en el cautiverio de tu amor, pero sin el cual me siento incapaz de existir.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_Tú, que me has tenido preso de tu amor desde que éramos niños, tú, que me puedes devastar con tanta facilidad. Tú que me has roto el corazón tantas veces… pero eres la razón de mi vida y no te voy a dejar nunca. Siempre estaré a tu lado, secaré tus lágrimas, te abrasaré. Aunque tus sentimientos por mi no sean los mismos los míos siempre se mantendrán igual._

_Siempre._

Tú, que ahora estás frente a mi, con tus ojos azules perdidos en alguna parte, con aquella expresión de terror en ellos.

_ Peeta… _ me acerco a ti, sin importarme nada. Cubro mi rostro con tus manos._ ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, estoy aquí! ¡Peeta, sal de ahí!_ Me miras como si recién te hubieses percatado de mi presencia. De pronto soy estrujada por tus brazos. Acaricio tu cabello, tranquilizándote._ No dejes que te aparten así de mi lado.

_ No… no lo haré.

_ Quédate conmigo…_ te tranquilizas y me abrazas más fuerte.

_ Siempre.

Los segundos parecen eternos mientras nos quedamos fuertemente abrazados. No quieres soltarme, pero no podemos quedarnos así para siempre. El pan está en la hoguera y debo llevárselo a Haymitch, que tiene que comer.

_ Peeta…_ intento apartarme, pero tu fuerza es increíble. ¿Cómo no había reparado en eso antes?_ Peeta, se va a quemar el pan…_ Aflojas tus brazos y me dejas apartarme. Pero tu mano se aferra a la mía, como si no quisieras dejarme ir._ Peeta, debo irme.

_ No…

_ Peeta, voy a volver._ tu rostro se relaja.

_ Está bien…_ me sueltas y te dejas caer sobre la silla, estás exhausto. Vuelves a levantarte y sacas el pan de la hoguera. Lo envuelves y me lo das. Lo tomo y me dispongo a salir._ Katniss…_ suspiro y te miro desde el pomo de la puerta._ Me amas… ¿Real o no real?

La misma pregunta de siempre. Tienes todo el derecho de hacerla. Me acerco a ti y junto mi frente con la tuya.

_ Real._ te tranquilizas y me muestras una de tus sonrisas. Tus milagrosas sonrisas. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ella?

Real. Porque sin ti no puedo existir, porque sin ti todo es oscuro a mi alrededor, porque sin ti el sol no sale y la esperanza se pierde… porque sin ti, ¿Qué sería de mi vida? Sin ti, ¿Qué sería?

_Siempre, porque sin ti duelen las horas, porque sin ti ya no cantan los pájaros, porque sin ti ya no hay fuerza en mi. Porque sin ti, ¿Qué sería de mi vida? Sin ti, ¿Qué sería?_


End file.
